<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Rather Quite Beautiful When It All Comes Together by knarcelestial</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480450">It's Rather Quite Beautiful When It All Comes Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/knarcelestial/pseuds/knarcelestial'>knarcelestial</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Best Friends, Comedy, Cute, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Sokka (Avatar), Oblivious Zuko (Avatar), The Author Regrets Nothing, The Gaang is Tired, of Zukka's BS, they're idiots your honor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/knarcelestial/pseuds/knarcelestial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Zuko causes Sokka's heart to flutter and the one time Sokka realizes why. AKA the Modern Roommates AU that no one asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1.</p><p>One of the many good things that comes from living on a university campus is that the fun never stops. Their rad pad- “Stop calling it that, Sokka, it makes us sound like neanderthals”- is pretty much a second home to the majority of their friend group. It’s uncommon at this point for Sokka to come home to find their apartment empty, as is the case on this seemingly normal Friday night that Sokka will later dub The Awakening.</p><p> </p><p>It’s nearly 9 pm, but Sokka’s not nearly as tired as someone who’s just spent seven hours working on his 3-D hydraulic motor at the MechE lab should be. His sister- a raging caffeine addict after 3 years in the pre-med program- is rather jealous of his energy levels if he may say so himself. There’s a certain level of sibling pettiness that makes him pump his chest proudly at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>He bursts through the door in a manner that promptly announces his presence to all occupants of the household. They all turn to him looking like owls in the night, then Aang screams, “SOKKA!” and wraps his tall, lanky limbs all around him like a baboon, “I’ve missed you, buddy!”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka reciprocates and wraps his own arms around the underclassman, “Aang! Katara didn’t tell me you came back from the Himalayas. How was it?!”</p><p> </p><p>Aang’s about to go off when Suki stands up and rests a gentle hand at his elbow. “How about we discuss this over dinner, guys? We’re all starving.” She points a thumb back at the dozen or so Chinese take out cartons strategically placed on the center table of their living room. Then walks back and sits next to his sister. Sokka salivates and then tears up a little, “You guys waited for me? AW.”</p><p> </p><p>The moment is immediately ruined by the door slamming open yet again and Sokka almost eating shit if it weren’t for Aang’s quick reflexes. He whips around to find Azula standing in the doorway with Mai and Ty Lee in the background like the Sexiest Mean Girl Group to ever exist.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka hears Zuko groan in the background, “Az?! I thought you had dinner with Uncle tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>Azula smiles wickedly and steps into the apartment like she owns it, throwing her backpack to the left and her keys to the right. “Aw, Zuzu. I wouldn’t miss Game Night for the world. Plus, you’re just pissed off that I kicked your ass at Mario Kart last week.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko scowls and is about to spit a couple of choice words of his own when Toph slaps a hand down to get everyone’s attention. “Hey! Chatty Cathys, shut your pie holes and come sit down. I’m fucking hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>And, that’s that. Toph on a usual day is a menace, a hangry Toph? Oh, you definitely don’t want to cross paths with her on one of those days.</p><p> </p><p>Dinner is splendid, as it always is when no one in the group actually tries to cook. It was a mystery at first how literally no one in their huge ass friend circle was graced by the fine arts of culinary. Aang’s taken a few cooking classes of his own, just to make sure that they all don’t die from starvation at their most desperate broke stages. Zuko’s honestly the best cook out of all of them, surprisingly. But, it’s not fair to make him cook for so many people every week, so they stick to takeout on most Game Nights.</p><p> </p><p>The guys clean up and split up washing and drying the dishes while the girls set up everything for Game Night. They alternate between board games and video games every other week. This Friday it’s board game night and they’ve chosen Clue because that shit is a Classic, no Sokka will not be taking opinions.</p><p> </p><p>After everyone reconvenes in the living room and settles down, it becomes very clear that their small ass center table is going to prove a major problem. Usually they have enough space to squeeze just right around the board to see properly, but they had an additional member tonight. Ty Lee was a rare occurrence to their Friday meet-ups. Ever since she ran away from home, she’d taken on several jobs to pay rent and live with the rest of the girls. She was mostly busy and wasn’t able to make it on most weeks. Obviously, her schedule must’ve cleared up. It was great to have her back, but an additional person meant that everyone wasn’t going to be able to squeeze in.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko was the last one to the table, having gone to grab Sokka’s beer from the fridge because he was a prickly asshole and “refused to drink Budlight, please he’s cultured and has standards”. He stands by the kitchen arch fidgeting with his black sweater like an awkward duck and glances at Sokka panicked as he tends to do when he’s nervous. “Um, I can go grab a kitchen chair-”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka wraps a hand around his wrist and yanks him over and onto his lap like he weighs nothing. After his second miraculous growth spurt, his friends had stopped protesting at his rather careless and frequent manhandling. The second time around, he’d gained a lot more muscle than height, and was easily the strongest. No, he was not the pickle jar opening guy. That job was easily assigned to Suki, who would in her sleep be able to kick Sokka’s ass. As would most of the girls in their friend group if he were to be honest. Who’s he kidding, literally every individual in the apartment would be able to kick his ass. It’s just out of sheer respect of his designated role as the Meat and Sarcasm guy do they choose to spare his life.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko yelps when Sokka shuffles around a little to adjust him until he’s tucked into the v of his legs and hooks his chin over his neck. “Shush, don’t be a baby. It’s Game Time.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka stares at the board in all seriousness, completely oblivious to the several eyerolls the both of them receive from the rest of the Gaang and also the severe blush that’s painted across Zuko’s cheekbones. “Uh, yeah. Okay, let the game begin, I guess.” And, so it does.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka doesn’t realize how bad of an idea it is, until they’re about a half an hour in. Zuko starts to get restless, fidgeting around with nothing better to do. He unconsciously moves further back at one point and grinds into Sokka’s crotch, completely innocently of course. But, Sokka would be lying if it didn’t make him feel some sort of way. Honestly, nobody could blame him. Zuko is easily one of the prettiest people that he knows, with that silky black shoulder length hair, golden set eyes, and pretty pouting lips. Zuko is physically very appealing to look at.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka’s bisexual crisis during Freshman year was no secret to anybody, especially not his roommate. They were best friends, after all. And, he’s definitely thought about tapping that ass. Who doesn’t think about hooking up with their best friend at least or twice, right? But, those were all feverish dreams, alcohol infused late night thoughts that burned off as soon as the drugs left his system. It was never an<em> actual</em> possibility. Zuko was always Zuko to him, nothing else.</p><p> </p><p>But, sitting in such close proximity, now, Sokka can smell the slightly Jasmine-scented lotion that Zuko likes to use, the soft texture of his hair against his cheek, the way his shoulders shake when he silently laughs at yet another ridiculous comment from the group. He’s warm against Sokka’s chest, and he finds himself drawn to him, moving forward until he’s plastered against his back, arms neatly tucked around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko doesn’t seem to mind, sinking into his touch. He’s always been a silent touch sort of person, a man of few words and more actions. The game goes on for another half hour until things start to go wary.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s the first to make an accusation and guess correctly. The room goes up in roars of frustration and upset groans while Zuko chooses to celebrate by jumping up and down on Sokka’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka almost has a fucking <em>stroke</em>. He needs to excuse himself immediately and heads to the bathroom because uh-uh, nope. All of his blood was rushing south out of pure instinct and no<em> way</em> was he about to pop a boner in the same room as his baby sister. Absolutely no fucking thank you.</p><p> </p><p>He closes the bathroom door behind him and leans against the counter. He stares at himself in the mirror and sees how fast his neck is heating up. He takes note of his heart pounding and thinks, What the fuck? Obviously, this was just a physical reaction, if he had <em>anyone</em> in his lap like that, he would be feeling this way, right?</p><p> </p><p>“Right?” He asks himself out loud. He makes eye contact with his reflection and sighs. “Get your fucking shit together, Sokka.” He splashes water on his face and leaves before his thoughts can find an answer to that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Second Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>2.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko has exactly two shirts. Yes, Sokka is exaggerating but with the frequency at which Zuko does his laundry, his best friend sure makes it seem that way. It’s week 3 of the month and Zuko has already thrown his clothes into the washing machine twice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka’s sitting on the couch playing Call of Duty when he hears the telltale whirring of the machine turning on at the ass crack of dawn. It’s a Saturday and Sokka has once again managed to play video games through the night. Good thing he has headphones, Zuko would’ve kicked him out of the apartment otherwise. His roomie is an early riser, he rises with the sun no matter what the season, like he’s a freaking rooster or something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka chuckles at the thought and pauses the game when he hears Zuko’s voice travel from his bedroom, “Did you stay up all night again?”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, your highness. Do you doubt my dedication to the mystical world of weapons and violence?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko struts out of his bedroom, sweater paws rubbing at his eyes grumpily. Sure, he’s an early riser, but being up this early every day doesn’t mean Zuko necessarily likes it. “You are a peasant enslaved to the ways of virtual reality, Sokka. Just admit it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka has a retort ready on the tip of his tongue but catches sight of Zuko and almost falls out of the couch. He takes a deep breath and swallows thickly. “Is that my hoodie?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm?” Zuko looks up at him from behind the kitchen counter, “Oh yeah. I ran out of shirts again and just took one of yours.” He pauses making his coffee and asks hesitantly, “You don’t mind, do you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka takes in the sight of Zuko, nothing but long, pale legs stretching for miles from underneath his navy blue sweatshirt. He must only be wearing his sleep shorts underneath it. Sokka’s not too much taller than him, but his shoulders are much broader. It definitely shows with the way the material pools around his elbows, running past his hands, the hem sitting mid-way down his thigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deep breaths, Sokka. Deep breaths. “Y-yeah.” He squeaks, “No, that’s cool. That’s cool. Feel free to borrow my shirts at any time.” What the fuck, Sokka? No, please continue to stick your foot in your mouth. It’s providing for the greatest comic relief. Zuko raises an eyebrow at him, “Um, okay. Thanks, I guess?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka gives him a thumbs up and when Zuko leaves to go take a shower, contemplates slamming his head against the wall without putting a hole in it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Zuko takes him up on his offer even when he has shirts of his own later on, no one has to know that Sokka forces Aang to teach him a calming mantra that he chants to himself at the very sight every time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Third Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>3.</p>
<p>It’s not uncommon for Sokka to be on the receiving end of attention, he’s a good looking lad. He’s been told several times by multiple people. He knows how he looks and he carries himself with as much confidence. Zuko shares a similar sentiment, but he’s <em>absolutely</em> oblivious to the fact.</p>
<p>It used to bring Sokka great pain having to witness someone make yet another pass at his best friend in front of his very eyes, only to be ignored because Zuko simply didn’t <em>know</em> that they were flirting with him. Now, standing in line with his friend, waiting on him to give his order, a green monster coils within his stomach at the sight of the cashier blatantly checking Zuko out.</p>
<p>A deep scowl settles onto Sokka’s face and he snaps his fingers in the front of the guy. “Can you take my order, please?” He asks. “I’ve been standing here for two minutes.”</p>
<p>The guy blinks once, then twice at Sokka and says in the most saccharine tone, “Oh, did you two come together? I didn’t know.”</p>
<p>Sokka’s about to tell this guy where he can shove it when Zuko clears his throat. The guy’s eyes are instantly drawn back to him, and Sokka’s face settles back into a frown. This time he crosses his arms, ready to punch this guy at a moment’s notice, when he hesitates.</p>
<p>What’s wrong with him, why’s he acting like some sort of guard dog? He and Zuko literally came to order drinks, why’s he getting so riled up? Before he allows his mind to wander down that path, he hears his best friend order and groans. “You’re kidding, right? You literally took five minutes to order the same exact thing you always order here.”</p>
<p>Zuko shrugs, “I guess I wasn’t feeling adventurous today. Maybe another time?”</p>
<p>At that, the barista perks up, apparently he can’t wait to see Zuko again. His friend inquires, “Do you take cash?”</p>
<p>The guy,<em> Jet</em>, his name tag provides, says, “It’s on the house for you, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>Sokka finds himself grinding on his teeth a little. He’s interrupted yet again by the asshole who just won’t seem to shut up, “And would you want to sign up for our rewards program? A free punch card, perhaps?”</p>
<p>Zuko glances at Sokka, inquiring, “We come by here often enough after classes, we might as well sign up I guess?”</p>
<p>Sokka hums, “Yeah, sure why not.” He looks back at Jet and finds the guy grinning like a shark. He should’ve <em>known</em> just from that. Without missing a beat, Jet asks, “Can I get a phone number, please?”</p>
<p>Zuko pulls out his wallet to put the punch card that’s handed to him. “Oh, for the rewards program?”</p>
<p>Jet leans up against the counter and smirks, “Unless you want to just give <em>me</em> your number, instead.”</p>
<p>Sokka’s about to damn well throw himself over the counter when Zuko places a hand on his chest, “No, thank you. The rewards program should be enough.” The look of sheer shock on the guy’s face indicates he’s not one to get rejected often. This time Jet’s the one to scowl. “That’ll be 5.29.”</p>
<p>“I thought you said it was on the house?” Zuko asks, purposefully innocent in the way that Sokka knows he’s just doing it to be a little shit.</p>
<p>“Well, now it’s 5.29.”</p>
<p>Zuko shrugs, places a $10 bill on the counter, grabs his coffee, says, “Keep the change.” Then proceeds to hold Sokka’s hand and stride out of the coffee shop. The entire time, Sokka’s boisterous laugh rings through the chilly night air as they walk back to their apartment together. Zuko never does quite let up on his hand, but Sokka doesn’t mind too much anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave comments! I definitely want to hear what you guys have to say about the fic, so far! Part 2 will be up very soon! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>